kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Kugatachi
Kaname Kugatachi or Known as Freya, was the Third Fist of Ragnarok and a user of Kugatachi Style jōjutsu. She joined Ragnarok in order to learn techniques from Ogata, but never met him. Freya has her own personal attack team called T'he Valkyries' and believes that in order for women to be as strong as men, they have to resort to using weapons. First Year College Student and Instructor of Kugatachi Jou-Jutsu Dojo. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Betrayal Arc' After three Fists quit Ragnarok, she begins to wonder about the mystery behind the Shinpaku Alliance, the likes of which caused the Fists to defect. She later witnesses Kisara barge into Ragnarok's headquarters and declare her challenge. When Miu and Kisara are alone one night, Freya and the Valkyries arrive and Miu fights the Valkyries while Kisara fights Freya. During Freya's fight against Kisara, she manages to keep the latter at bay with her staff techniques, until Kisara breaks her staff with her double drop kick, refusing to continue once her staff is broken. After Ragnarok disbands, she continues to train with Kisara and even teams up with her against armed opponents. Eventually, Freya also decides to join the Alliance and so do the Valkyries. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Freya fights as part of Shinpaku during the Desperate Fight of Disciples, wanting no part of their group until coerced that she could fight strong opponents at the tournament. Like the others, she is motivated by Mizunuma's dedication and reason to fight and rushes out with Takeda, Kisara, and Thor to eliminate the other Black Squad members, narrowly saving Thor from being beheaded by Captain K's steel wire and fights alone against him. The block walls serve to disadvantage her, forcing her to face the maze of wires that her opponent has set up. Freya shortly gains the upper hand when her opponent accidentally traps himself in a ring of steel wires, though is forced on the defensive once again when her enemy latches onto an overhanging wire above and uses the advantage of the higher blocks to attack. She propels herself up to his block, greatly surprising him as she straddles him and shoots her staff just short of his throat. She requests her opponent to "live on", supported by Diego Carlo, who believes that the loser must obey the winner. She mentioned taking a liking to Ukita during the tournament and displays a slight degree of naivity or dedication to the advice of any master to advance her techniques, believing Kensei when he told her to do a sexy pose, under the guise of "training". While training during the night, Freya, along with Thor and Takeda, are assaulted by Sho Kano, who injures her severely and prevents her from participating in Shinpaku's next match. During the invasion of Despair Island, she teams up with the other injured Shinpaku members and Hermit and defeats Fortuna with some difficulty. 'Yomi in School Arc' After returning home, she graduated high school, became a first year in college, and now teaches in her family's dojo, during which she, like the other captains of Shinpaku, is approached by Kajima Satomi, who offers her a choice to join Yomi or die by their hands. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Freya is kidnapped by Yami, who use her as ransom to coerce her grandfather into joining their ranks. She is saved by the invading Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure, and later, by Niijima, who uses his Revolving Colony Ukemi '''to break her fall from the truck. She thanks Kenichi later with a present and her affection for Ukita is shown when she has another present in her bag with a ribbon on it. Okinawa Arc She is later seen along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance following the Ryozanpakou members to a remote Yami base that Kenichi and his masters were planning to invade, and was seen demonstrating her surfing skills as she gracefully rode up the waves. Freya later checked-in inside a local hotel, where she rented a room together with Kisara. And after taking a bath, exited the bathroom with a towel over her head to dry her hair and is wearing nothing but her panties much to Kisara's chagrin when she sees Freya, flabbergasted by how well-endowed she was. Freya doesn't seem to notice Kisara's embarassment and proceeded to ask her room-mate about how things are going with Ukita, only to be denied that anything was going on between Kisara and Ukita. Freya then lid down on the bed, musing on Kisara's comments. She was then asked by Kisara to put something on, but Freya resists, stating that she always sleeps topless. She then plays cards with Kisara and Ukita under the belief that it was a peaceful night unaware that the masters already left. Yami Transport Data Arc When Niijima gains data from the attack on Okinawa, the Alliance goes to deliver it to the Congressman named Ishida, but had been captured by Yami. When the Alliance was in need of assistance, Freya, Siegfried, and Thor (though he landed off course) jumped out of a plane to assist them. After arriving, Freya and the others defeated their opponents while Kenichi's group also arrived. When the data Niijima had was destroyed by Ishida who was revealed to be a member of Yami, the group all fight together against him. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. The Tidat Kingdom Arc After hearing of Miu being kidnapped by Junazard, she offers her assistance towards Kenichi in an effort to help find her. She is later present when Rachel decides to help find her and they find Miu's location and let Kenichi know. Return to Japan Arc When Ukita and Takeda plan a double date, Freya is asked by Takeda to join in and she decides to go with him in an attempt to bring Ukita and Kisara together. When Ukita compliments Kisara about her skirt, she wonders if she should have worn one as well, only for Takeda to state she's sexy in her jeans. They go bowling and Ukita notices what a girly voice she has when she sings karaoke and she says this is the first time she sang in front of others. Afterwards, some thugs arrive thanks to Takeda's master James Shiba and when Ukita tries to protect Kisara, Shiratori defeats them. Freya ad Takeda join in as well, with Freya promising Ukita that she won't let him be cut down again (unaware that her actions hurt his pride). Titan Arc''' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Freya and all of Shinpaku with Kenichi and Miu go out to help the masters, but they are forced to stay put (though Freya notes it's for the best). After the masters head off, the limo that picked up the YOMI members the others day runs into them and are shocked to see Berserker and a new member named Lugh and Lugh decides to see how tough the Shinpaku Alliance is. Freya is then shocked to hear from Siegfried that Lugh is blind. She later watches as Takeda fights Lugh alone. As Takeda prepares to sacrifice his left arm to attack Lugh, Freya becomes worried, but Kenichi steps in and saved them both from damaging themselves. Lugh then leaves, but not before promising Takeda that he'll crush him first. She later goes to the amusemnet park with the Alliance and comments they may be having too much fun lately, but Takeda claims this is natural for them and that Ukita complained he couldn't come and yet she decided to go also and asks where is Ukita. She then leaves them to get some drinks and as she notices that the park is empty at night she is greeted by Ryuto, shocking her. She tries to take her staff out to fight him, but she quickly realizes she doesn't have it on her. As she tries to break off a rail, Ukita arrives and tries to help and gets thrown into the river by Ryuto. She then starts fighting without her staff prompting Ryuto to notice she's able to use unarmed fighting styles. Freya states she's trained to use staff techniques even without a staff on her. As she strikes, Ryuto locks her arms in his wheelchair and as Freya asks if he's trying to have her and the others join YOMI, Ryuto says otherwise stating they are all just fodder for YOMI and the plan of the Eternal Sun. As Freya tries to reason with him, he refuses to let her go knowing she's trying to deceive him. He then shows shock seeing Miu and Rimi's fight wondering if this is cause of there Dou ki. As he notes Miu has gone wild, Freya continue to demands to be freed saying she won't hurt him but he says she's lying. When asked about if all of YOMI releases ki like that, Ryuto says only Rimi, but then goes on about Lugh and how he stands out more than any other YOMI member and how he's the closest to becoming a master. As Ryuto mentions a strong ki near them, Freya is shocked to see Ukita thrown by Chikage and finally manages to free herself from Ryuto's wheelchair. As she attempts to help, Kisara tells her not to, stating it's her fight. Freya then stands above them watching her fight with Chikage. Eventually, when Ukita is on the verge of death Freya finally enters the fray. However, As Chikage is talking to her inner mind, Fray uses this time to grab Ukita from the battle. As Chikage regains her senses, she bursts into tears over what she did. Just then, her master Mikumo shows up lamenting she didn't break Chikage enough and knocks her out, prompting Freya to shout her anger at her harming a child, but Mikumo says they are the ones harming her and tells her to pass on her message to Kenichi to and leaves with Chikage, prompting Freya to do the same before the fire gets bigger. Trivia *She is named after Freya, a Norse fertility goddess and leader of the Valkyries. *She is shown to be afraid of mice when she saw Touchmaru after Fortuna's defeat by jumping to Thor for protection. *She prefers to sleep wearing just her underwear, as shown in chapter 383. Though, she might have just been attempting to tease Kisara as they were sharing the same hotel room. *It is implied that she has a crush on Ukita. During the D of D tournament, when she and Kisara overheard Kenichi and Ukita discussing their interests in Miu and Kisara, respectively, Freya noted that she wouldn't mind someone like him having a crush on her. Also, after the Shinpaku Alliance rescued her and her grandfather from Yami's Armed Division, she visited each of its members to thank them and give them presents. Ukita's present, as noted by Miu, was the only one to have a fancy bow on it, to which Kaname became embarassed about and quickly left. Kaname is one of three girls that has fallen in love with Ukita. The other two are Kisara and Shiratori. *She perfers the staff as her main weapon, and carries it in two seperate parts within her jacket. She is still adaptable enough to use other everyday items that ressemble her staff as well. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Female Category:Weapon User Category:Expert Category:Sei Category:Kisara's Rivals Category:Former Villain Category:The Valkyries